CHICKS DIG IT
by Shortie91
Summary: THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE SONGS I THOUGHT IT WAS SO EMMET. NORMAL PARINGS EMMET/ROSALIE JASPER/ALICE EDWARD/BELLA ALL HUMAN


**EMMET'S POV 8 YEARS OLD**

**Hey y'all...watch this**

**Daddy's belt**

**Momma's drapes**

**Standin' tall on the**

**Backyard shed**

**Lookin' cool in my superman cape**

**I told the neighborhood girl**

**Said hey y'all watch this**

**My fate was a broken arm**

**My reward one big kiss**

**When daddy asked me why I did it**

**I made him laugh out loud when I told him**

**'Cause the chicks dig it**

"Hey watch this" I shouted at the cute girl across the street. I was standing on my shed with my cape. I smiled once I got her attention. I looked at the car that was about 15 feet ahead of me once I was ready I jumped and tried to land on it but I fell about 2 feet away from it instead _Ow I think I broke my arm_ I landed on my left arm.

"Emmet!" I looked up to see Angela running towards me "Are you ok?" she looked at me worriedly. I just smiled and stood up.

"Hell yeah I want to go again!" I looked down at her

"Emmet!" she scowled at me

I looked at her confused "What?" then I realized what I said and looked down shamefully "Sorry I said the H word I know you don't like me cussing" I pouted

She smiled a little "No that's not it…well yeah it was but what I meant was you could've gotten hurt" she put her tiny hand under my chin and made me look at her completely "I don't want to get hurt…you made me so worried"

I smiled at her "Your cute when your worried…actually your always cute but your more when your worried" my smile got wider when I saw her blush and had a small smile on her face.

"Um…did you get hurt when you fell?"

"Just my arm no biggie"

"Let me see" I gave her the one I landed on and winced when I moved it though but its not to bad "Oh your hurt"

I saw the tears in her eyes and immediately start to panic I hate girls crying it makes me sad "No no no its ok" I moved it a little without wincing too much "See its fine you don't have to cry" I tried not to cry myself just looking at her "Please don't cry the last thing I wanted to do is make you sad"

"I'm not crying" I pointed at her watery eyes "I'm just sad because your hurt Em"

"I'm ok really" she didn't believe me I sighed "I'll tell you what I'll tell my dad and have him look at it ok?" I normally don't like to make a big fuss when I fall or something especially to my dad but if it would get her to not be sad then I would do it.

She smiled she knows I hate admitting I'm hurt but was happy I was doing it for her _That smile makes it worth it though for my brothers thinking I'm a sissy about going to dad_ "Thank you" she kissed me on the cheek I smiled ear to ear _So worth it_ "I'm just going to let you tell your dad" she started walking back to her backyard I chuckled when I saw her blush again.

I sighed and went inside to tell my dad. He looked at it and took me to the hospital to get an x-ray when we came back dinner was done. I had a cool cast on.

"Why did you jump off the shed Emmet?"

"Cause I thought it would leave a scare or something at least"

"Why did you want a scar?" my little brother Edweird asked me.

"Cause chicks dig scars and I dig chicks" they all laughed "What? Its true"

**Scars heal, glory fades**

**And all we're left with are the memories made**

**Pain hurts, but only for a minute**

**Yeah life is short so go on and live it**

**'Cause the chicks dig it**

**10 YEARS OLD**

"Does it actually work?"

I looked at Jasper confused "Does what actually works?"

"Getting chicks by getting scars does it actually work?"

"Yeah does it?" I was actually surprise Edward wants to know Jasper I understand but Edward? He's more wussy…I'm mean 'sensitive' than us so to say I was shocked would be an understatement.

"You really want to know?" the both nodded "You see this scab right here?" I rolled up my pants on and there was to reveal my left knee they both nodded again "I got that when I fell off my bike after I did a couple of tricks at the skate park and I got this…" I pointed at the bite mark that was a couple inches down from behind my knee "When I put a couple fire crackers by that big dog the one that's a couple of blocks from here" I took off my shirt and pointed at my right shoulder where another scar was "And this is when me and Mike were playing sword fight with broken pipes we found at the playground. I turned around to say hi Alice he backstabbed me that turd and his pipe was pointer and sharper than mine was" I shook my head "And to answer your question yes it does work"

"How do you know?"

"Well Eddie" he glared at me and I smirked cause I love bugging him its just too easy "I got a kiss from Jessica for this one" I pointed at the one on my knee "This one from Bella" I pointed at the dog bite "And this one from Alice" I pointed the one on my shoulder "You know when I broke my arm two years ago?" they both nodded "I got a kiss from Angela for that one" I smiled ear to ear when I remembered all the kisses I got for being reckless I sighed _So worth the pain_

**Black top road**

**Learner permit**

**Thought I was Earnhardt**

**Drivin' fast but I didn't see the ditch**

**Took out a mailbox, then a fence and then a barn**

**The police came and called my father**

**But I met the farmer's daughter**

**And when the judge asked me why I did it**

**He threw the book at me when I told him"Cause the chicks dig it"**

**14 YEARS OLD**

I got my learners permit I was so excited I felt like I was a man so to celebrate Me, Eddie, and Jasper 'borrowed' my dad's Mercedes for a couple of hours. Mom and dad went to some fundraiser shit after dinner they took mom's car. We were blasting Teenagers by My Chemical Romance and singing along with it just having the time of our lives.

"Whoa check out the rack on that babe" I looked and saw Jasper pointed at the one chick walking on the other side of the road to my left _Damn she has to be at least 20 not that bad of a figure_ we were all gaping at her.

"Hey baby why don't you get in I'm sure we could give you a nice ride" I slowed down and opened my window so she can hear me. I smiled at her. She looked at me and my brothers and rolled her eyes but I can tell she was checking me out. I do look older for my age cause of my muscles _Thank god for football_

"Isn't it past your boys bed time"

"You know your right we probably should go to bed" I heard my brothers laughing "Wanna tuck me in?"

"Fuck off"

"What was that? You wanna fuck?" I felt Jasper shaking by me from laughing so much. The shakes got worse when we saw her gaping at us in shock. I laughed and stomped on the gas puddle. We couldn't stop laughing for at least 10 minutes.

"Did you see her face?" Edward was started to cry from laughing so much.

"I know it was priceless" Jasper was holding his sides "Ow ow my stomach"

"I can't breath" I tried to calm down to catch my breath "Man I wish we took a picture so we can remember it forever" I laughed harder just remembering her face.

"Why would you want picture? A video would be so much better"

I nodded in agreement "Yeah it would but…" I stopped in mid sentence when I saw Eddie's smirk in the review mirror "Eddie you didn't" his smirk got wider

"Well when I saw you slowing down I had to bring out my camera cause I just knew this would be worth filming" he started laughing again "And boy was I right"

I smiled "So that's why I keep you around you sneaky little bastard"

"Yeah well…Emmet look out!" I looked back at the road and saw a cat running across in front of us

"Oh shit!" I turned the wheel to my right just barely missing it but I hit the mailbox then the fence.

"Step on the breaks you moron!" Jasper gripped his seat looking scared shitless.

I tried "I can't!" I looked down and saw a water bottle was stuck between the break and the floor "Your fucking water bottle is in my way!" I tried kicking it out of the way I finally manage to do it after a minute but that didn't matter cause when I looked up just in time to see us getting real close to a barn. We crashed right into it and hit something real hard that made us stop. I looked to see if my brothers were ok. They just look like they shit their pants but other than that they seem fine "Well…at least the car stopped" I laughed a little trying to lighten the mood but they did not look amuse "To soon?"

"Ya think?" I winced when Edward yelled in my ear

"Look at it this way things couldn't get possibly get worse"

"I wouldn't be to sure about that" I turned to Jasper to ask what he was talking about but then I saw Rosalie, her dad, and her friends Bella and Alice. They looked amused when they saw us they tried not to laugh but they lost it when they saw it was us in the car. Rosalie's dad on the other hand did not look amused. He was torn between pissed off and concern. It took everything I had not to join the girls but that would just make things worse than it already was.

We got out of the car and gulped when he was glaring at me "Mr. Hale how are you on this fine evening?"

"Do mind explaining why your dad's car is doing in my barn?"

"Well you see sir um…" I tried to think of what to say but got nothing _Hey you try to think of something when the girl's father is glaring at you…it don't help you have the hots for her and don't have a problem showing it until now that is_

"You see sir there was this cat on the road and Emmet tried to avoid hitting it so he swerved and ran into a couple of things" could always count on Eddie for quick thinking "He tried to stop at some point while he was swerving but Jasper's water bottle that was in the cup holder fall out it and got between the breaks and the floor so he couldn't stop. When he finally kicked it out of there it was to late cause we already crashed" he opened the driver seat and pointed at the evil water bottle that was still on the floor.

Mr. Hale looked back at us and sighed "You boys ok?" we nodded "Good cause I doubt your parents would want to find out you stole their car, taken to the police station, and had to go to the hospital" _Aw shit so much for bringing the car back home before mom and dad find out_ he went back inside while the girls stood there smirking at us.

"So what's the real story?" Bella asked

"What makes you think we were lying?" Edward asked her

"I known you since we were kids Edward I know by now when your lying. Besides Emmet was started to sweat when Rosie's dad asked him what happened. If it were the truth than he would have no problem but he can't lie to save his life"

"That's true" everyone nodded in agreement

"Hey standing right here"

"Thank you captain obvious" Alice rolled her eyes everyone else sniggered

I pouted "Not nice to pick on the older kids"

"Aw are you getting picked on?" Rosalie come over and rubbed my shoulders I nodded "Maybe this will cheer you up" she kiss me on the cheek

I smirked "You know I'm still not feeling better I think I need another one" she started to shake her head I pouted she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Fine" she kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back I was shocked that she opened her mouth I immediately put my tongue in it. We started fighting for dominance I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer she put her hands around my neck. She pulled back after a couple of minutes "Better?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" she nodded I smiled ear to ear "Then I'm better" she giggled I was about to kiss her again but my lovely little sister…I mean brother decided it was a good time to interrupt.

Eddie groaned "Get a room before I get sick"

"Your just jealous that I got her as a girlfriend and your still in the friend zone with Bella" I snapped at him he glared at me then started blushing when he remembered Bella was standing next to him so she heard the whole thing.

"Shut up" he started running through his hair nervously we all laughed at him

"So your stuck in the friend zone huh?" Bella smirked at him

"Thanks a lot Em"

"No problem little bro"

**A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER**

"So you're here for damaging private property, driving without a license, taking a car without permission, and going past the speed limit correct?" the judge looked at the paper than at me.

"Yes sir"

"Why did you do it?"

I explained everything that happened except for the part about that chick there's something's moms should not here. I looked at my parents reaction my dad was torn between being worried and angry my mom was about to cry "But its ok mom we're fine" she calm down a little.

"Why were you speeding in the first place?"

I shrugged "There was a hot girl on the road chicks dig bad boys and I dig chicks" he threw the book at me "Ow" I rubbed my forehead I heard my brothers laughing "Shut up" they just laughed harder.

**Just throw caution to the wind my friend**

**Then sit back and watch your life begin, **

**'cause**

**16 YEARS OLD**

"Guys I need your help" I looked at Edward confused _Ok that was random_ all three of us were playing horse in our driveway.

"Random much Eddie?"

"Shut up Em"

"That's a great way to get me to help you"

"Sorry"

"No problem"

"What's up Edward?" Jasper asked

"How did you guys get Rosalie and Alice?"

"Why?"

"Cause I want to get Bella but I don't know how to go about it or if she's even interested"

"Trust me Eddie boy she's interested"

"Really?" he looked like a boy on Christmas _Hmm I wonder what I would get this year I can't wait until its time to open presents_ I almost started bouncing just thinking about it _Focus Emmet now's not the time_

"Dude its so obvious even Emmet knows"

"Yeah even I-" I stopped in mid sentence "Hey!" they started laughing at me

"So how do I get her?"

"Just do what me and Emmet did"

"Which was?"

"Dude you were there when he got Rosalie remember?"

"So I should crash dad's car and ask Bella to kiss it better?"

"Maybe not to first part but something like that"

"Like what?"

"I don't know ask Emmet he's the one who comes up with the stunts not me"

"He's the one who told you how to get Alice?"

"And it worked like a charm baby brother" I smirked

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him to…"

**JASPER'S POV**

_This better work Emmet_ I looked around to see if anyone was looking and making sure Alice's back was towards me _Ok let's get this over with_ I punched the closets guy that walked by it just happens to be her ex boyfriend Mike.

"What the hell dude?" he punched me I made myself fall so it look like he hit me hard.

"Mike you fucking asshole what you do that for?" Alice glared at him then ran over by me "Are you ok?" she cradle my face in her hands seeing if there was anything wrong.

"I'm an asshole? He hit me first"

"Why should I believe a liar like you? Remember why we broke up in the first place?"

"So your going to believe this moron over me?"

"Is that a trick question? Just get out of here Mike"

"Whatever" he turned around and left.

"Are you ok?" she looked at me concerned

I smiled "Perfect now that you're here" she smiled at me _Damn I love that smile_

"Here let me help you up" I let her 'help' me up "Why did he hit you anyways?"

"He doesn't like me hanging out with you so much he said something about staying away from his property" _Bingo I knew that would set her off on him she hates it when guys get possessive of her_ and it did I can practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

"God I hate him why did I go out with him in the first place? That little low life no good-" she closed her eyes took a deep breath and opened them back up "Forget about him…you sure you don't need ice or something?" she touched my shoulder

"No I'm fine"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Well you could-" I shook my head "Never mind I can't ask you that sorry"

"No tell me" I was about to say no but she pouted "Please"

"That's cheating" I sighed "I was going to say that you could always go out with me Friday but you probably wouldn't want to so never mind"

"Pick me up at 7 and don't be late" she kissed my cheek "See you later" she ran down the hall I just stood there shock until the bell rang.

**END OF FLASHBACK EMMET'S POV**

"And that actually worked?" Eddie looked at Jasper in shock

"Surprisingly yes" he smiled "She's my girlfriend now" he put his hand on Eddie's shoulder "You should listen to Emmet he knows what he's doing when it comes to the ladies"

Eddie looked at me expectantly I sighed "Just don't worry so much you have to do something risky to get her attention" he nodded "And don't think about all the stupid cautions just relax don't think about anything but Bella ok?" he nodded

**Scars heal, glory fades**

**And all we're left with are the memories made**

**Pain hurts, but only for a minute**

**Yeah life is short so go on and live it**

**It don't matter if you lose or if you win it**

**Hey the chicks dig it**

**The chicks dig itthe chicks dig itthe chicks dig it**

"Don't worry about the bruises either or cuts or scars they heal"

"Yeah besides like Emmet always says chicks dig scars especially ours I have a feeling Bella's feels the same way"

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"For about a minute but once the girls are all over you making sure your ok you forget all about it"

"You sure?"

"Trust me"

"What stunt do I do?" I smirked

"Well there's the dirt bike race coming up this Saturday and Bella's going to be there" he gulped

**SATURDAY EDWARD'S POV**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I looked at Bella sitting over at the belchers

"Trust me little bro its going to work like a charm" he was making sure nothing was wrong with the bike "Now put your helmet on" I did "Alright your good to go" he patted me on the back and walked back to sit be Rosalie.

The guy waved the flag and everyone took off. I did a couple of tricks on the jumps after a couple of laps I looked at Emmet and he nodded and mouthed now. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath _Here goes nothing_ I did a flip on the next jump making sure I flew off my bike so it look like I did the trick wrong. I landed on my back _Ow ok that was stupid_ everyone came rushing over and circled around me. I saw Bella push through everyone and kneeled down by me.

"Edward are you ok?"

I took off my helmet "Damn I almost had it" I got up

"Did you land on anything wrong? Are you ok? Let me see" she started examining my body for any bruises or whatever _Em's right you forget all about the pain once the girls start touching you_ "Oh that's going to leave a scar" I looked at where she was touching _Damn she's right that's going to leave a nice scar ah well_ "Does anything else hurt?" she looked at me concerned

"I'm fine Bella well…" I put a strand of her hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek "Well now I am" she blushed and smiled at me. I smiled and leaned in slowly giving her a chance to pull away. She closed the gap between us. I moaned and pulled her closer. I lifted her up a little so I don't have to bend my head that much. I pulled away eventually so we can breath _Stupid oxygen ruining my time with Bella_ "Better than fine now" she giggled looked down and blushed _Emmet should write a book on how to pick up girls his the master at it I have to thank him later for giving me a plan to get Bella_

**15 YEARS LATER EMMET'S POV**

"Hey dad" I looked down at my 8 year old son _damn they grow up so damn fast seems like yesterday me and Rosie just brought him home from the hospital _

"What's up Jake"

"How did you get mom's attention?"

I told him the whole story who I got the ladies attention since I was his age he looked at me in awe I smiled "Why do you ask?"

"Cause theres this girl Renessme I like but I don't know how" he looked at me hopefully "Can you help me? Like you helped uncle Jasper and uncle Edward?"

I smiled at him picked him up and sat him on my lap "Sure buddy you see all you have to do is..."

**THE END**


End file.
